1. Technical Field
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions, and more particularly to disk drive suspensions having high non-operating shock properties and increased sway mode resonance characteristics.
2. Related Art
Disk drive suspensions typically have a base portion, a spring portion and an elongated beam portion adapted to support a flexure and slider adjacent a disk surface. The basis shape and function of disk drive suspensions continue to be challenged by ever-decreasing size requirements and the need to maintain or improve the operation of the suspensions even as they grow smaller, from standard, to nano, and more recently to be suitable for the so-called pico-size sliders for example which are only 30% of the formerly standard size slider. Suspensions optimized for use with nano-sized sliders have found widespread use in desktop applications where low cost and reliability in a stationary environment have been paramount considerations. Mobile applications such as laptop computers require typically a higher non-operating shock characteristic, to withstand environmental events such as drops and bangs. High non-operating shock can be achieved by reducing the mass of the suspension but reductions in mass likely will adversely affect other critical properties such as vertical stiffness and resonance which is related to stiffness and mass of the suspension.